


Puppy Love

by charis2770



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Age Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Puppies make everything funnier!, Roleplay, Spanking, Yaoi, ana sex al between consenting adults while some of them ACT like minors, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fic with Unce Ryu as requested by my followers on Tumblr. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is written to SEEM like an adult Asami is abusing his two minor nephews. It's JUST PRETEND! He's not a pedophile, The scene is a game, and not meant to distress anyone. Please dont read it if it might trigger you!

When he answers the phone, his first impulse upon hearing the resounding crash in the background overlaying the earsplitting howls, because the call has come in on Feilong’s number, is to fling himself out the door and into his car and only give Suoh a chance to drive if he’s faster than Asami, which he is not, thereupon breaking every traffic law in existence in order to make it home before both of them are killed. Obviously Kirishima and Yoh must already be dead.

Then he notices Feilong is trying very hard not to laugh.

“What is it?” he snaps, letting irritation show in his voice because it scares the shit out of him when they pull this kind of thing, even if it’s just for a second or two.

“You gotta come HOME,” whines Feilong, in a tone of voice he almost never uses except under very…, “Uncle Ryu, you GOTTA!”…..specific circumstances. Although he has no intention of letting the caller know, every bit of his annoyance vanishes. It has been a while since “Uncle Ryu’s” “boys” have come out to play, and if the crash and loud vocalizations in the background are any indication, they have come out with a vengeance this time!

“What’s happened, Fei-kun?” he asks with a sigh of exasperation, sliding seamlessly into the role.

“The puppy got into the p-pantry, Uncle Ryu,” says Fei by way of an explanation, which isn’t saying much. Uncle Ryu is pretty sure they didn’t have a dog when he left for work this morning.

“Where is Aki, Fei-kun?”

“In the closet.”

Of course he is.

“Why is he yelling?”

“I guess he doesn’t like the closet?”

“Did you lock your brother in the closet?”

“……………………………..yes.”

“Why?”

“He gave the puppy chocolate.”

“He did.”

“Yes. And I said don’t do that and he said shut up I will if I want to and I said chocolate isn’t good for dogs…well I may have called him dumbass too…and he said fuck you and I took the puppy away and he hit me so I put him in the closet because it was the closest and the puppy was still in the pantry and then he had some dried cuttlefish and mushrooms and he wondered enough about rice to bite open a couple of bags only I don’t think he ate any of it cause it isn’t very nice until you cook it and he sort of likes panko but I mean you have an awful lot of it….well, you DID have….and I think Aki’s trying to beat the closet door down with…what do you keep in there anyway, Uncle Ryu? It sounds like a wrecking ball!”

“Golf clubs,” mutters Uncle Ryu wearily. He doesn’t use them, not since the time he’d purchased them so he could play golf with an overseas client who was mad for it and who Asami had needed to impress. The explanation of events is depressingly unenlightening.

“So will you come home?” asks Fei breathlessly.

“Yes. Put the puppy in the bathroom so if the chocolate makes it sick, it won’t do it on my rugs. Leave Aki in the closet until I get there, because he sounds like he’s in the mood to try to break YOU down with the golf clubs. And YOU, Feifei, will go to my room.” Uncle Ryu’s voice drops an octave to a dangerous purr. “When you are there, I want you to get out my new bath brush from the bathroom and put it on the bed and then you are to go and stand in the corner and do not take your cute little nose out of it until I’m there to tell you that you can. Hear me?”

“Y-yes, Uncle Ryu,” whimpers Fei, and hangs up the phone.

Uncle Ryu grins like a demented fool the whole way home. When he gets off the elevator on his floor, a very agitated Yoh is waiting for him.

“I did try to stop them, Asami-sama,” he says, looking quite tense. Asami holds up his hand.

“Yoh,” he says quietly, “has Feilong told you about the…hm…roleplaying…that we do on occasion?”

“Yes,” says Yoh, looking bewildered.

“That’s what’s happening right now. Don’t worry. I’m not brushing you off, but honestly, if I get a rational explanation for anything that’s happened today so far, it’s going to spoil the whole thing just a little bit. Be assured that neither you nor any of my staff will come to grief over this, despite the fact that there’s apparently a dog of some sort in my penthouse. If I need further briefing, I’ll contact you later. Go on back down to your apartment. Everything’s fine.”

Yoh nods in relief and boards the elevator Asami has just vacated. There’s an apartment directly below the penthouse that is kept for him (and for Feilong when he decides to sleep there with him instead of with Asami and Aki, a rare occurrence but an occasional one, especially when both his lovers end up having to work late).

Ryu unlocks his door and stops to look up at the ceiling as though he’s seeking something there. Patience, maybe. Loud banging sounds accompanied by shrill curses come from the hall closet across from the kitchen. Something that sounds rather like a dying ambulance is trapped in the powder room which is adjacent to the closet. He can smell the pungent odors of soy sauce and rice vinegar from the kitchen. He’s taking a wild stab and guessing they’ve been spilled rather than used to cook something. He strides to the closet and prepares himself, adopting a stance, then shouts at the door.

“Aki! I am opening this door. If that golf club takes a swing at me or is even still in your hands when I do so, your spanking is going to be so bad you’ll wish you’d never been born!” And he opens it, because what fun is it if he gives the little brat enough time to think about it? The golf club is indeed in the process of being dropped, but it’s being dropped on a downswing, so Ryu has to catch it in midair to save himself from being brained by the thing. The rather expensive piece of sporting equipment is distinctly the worse for wear, as is the paint job on the inside of the closet door, which is fortunately made of steel as this closet houses one of his gun safes. He glares at Aki, who puts his face in his hands.

“I DIDN’T MEAN TO,” he yells. Uncle Ryu bites his lip and sets the golf club back into its bag with the rest. Kid’s just lucky he didn’t use one of the woods.

“You  get a little consideration since your hands weren’t actually touching it when I had to catch it,” he says quietly, tugging the boy out of the closet and into a hug, because he really does look frightened.

“I don’t wanna wish I wasn’t born,” he wails, his face in Ryu’s shirt. The man chuckles a little.

“Don’t worry, my adorable brat, you’re probably only going to wish you’d never gotten out of bed today.”

Aki squints up at him out of one eye.

“Is that supposed to be comforting?”

“No,” says Ryu, grinning wolfishly.

“But Uncle Ry-uuuu, Feifei LOCKED me in the CLOSET!”

“Completely unprovoked, was he?”

“Yes! I didn’t do ANYTHING!”

“LIAR!” yowls a voice from the bedroom.

“FEI-KUN,” bellows Ryu, “Get your sorry little ass out here this instant!”

A very reluctant and sullen older brother exits the bedroom and trudges up the hall to them, not looking at either one of them. Ryu pulls him into a hug with his other arm and looks down at both of his boys. Heaven help him, he adores them. He’s going to adore how they’ll howl when he spanks them too. He kisses them each roughly on the top of their heads and then hauls them to the closed bathroom door where the ambulance is still expiring loudly.

“Open it,” he orders Fei sternly. Fei-kun reaches out and turns the handle, pushing the door open. The siren sound stops, and he hears the sound of claws scrabbling on slate as a smallish tangle of dust rags attempts to burrow itself into a corner. Fascinated in spite of himself, Ryu steps into the bathroom (fortunately for the future state of both his nephew’s bare bottoms, there are no fragrant little piles  and only one small puddle on the floor). He crouches down and holds out a hand towards the trembling bundle, which resolves itself in a dirty little canine of indeterminate ancestry upon closer examination. Well, if its hindquarters can be used as a basis for comparison.

“Shh,” he murmurs softly. “Who’s a good boy? Come on now pup, I’m not going to hurt you. It’s okay. That’s a good dog, come on boy.” He croons at it in a calm, comforting voice and in a few seconds, the little creature stops trembling and turns around, sitting on its haunches to eye him suspiciously. He makes a rapid adjustment in his judgement of the little creature’s pedigree. This puppy, he’s reasonably sure now that he can see its face, is a purebred Japanese Spitz. It looks at him with bright black eyes and then hurls itself at his knees. He catches it and picks it up, whereupon it does its ecstatic best to lick his face off. He stands up and turns towards the kitchen, then pauses. One thing at a time.

“Explain this creature’s presence,” he orders.

“Somebody threw it out with the trash,” says Aki miserably, staring at the floor and pouting. Ryu raises an eyebrow and looks to his older brother for confirmation.

“They did, it’s true. We went to take the trash out after breakfast and one of the big metal bins in the alley was crying. We went to see what it was, and it was a puppy. This puppy. He was really sad, so we couldn’t leave him there to be burned up in an incinerator.”

The eyes of both boys have taken on a distinctly hard shine at this.

“Of course you couldn’t. You did the right thing, saving him. I am not saying the creature stays. He may have an owner…not the one who threw him away, of course. If I find out who that was, I feel inclined to pay them a visit and have a little chat with them, but a real owner if he was perhaps lost or stolen. I’m inclined to think he was thrown away though. I believe he’s a purebred, but his conformation doesn’t seem like it’s going to be quite right. He’s too small, and it looks like some of this dirt is actually a tan spot on his head and another on his tail. Rescuing this little guy doesn’t excuse any of the other mayhem I’m seeing. Who wants to tell me what happened AFTER the puppy rescue?”

“His name is Ochinchin,” says Fei with a smirk.

“HE’S NOT A PENIS!” yells Aki

“He HAS a penis…” shrugs Fei.

“His name is VULPIX,” hisses Aki angrily.

“He’s not a Pokemon either,” snarks Fei with logic that is difficult to dispute. Aki does not try. He attempts to kick his brother and manages to kick Uncle Ryu in the shin instead. They’re close enough to the bathroom door still that it takes one step to push the boy through the doorway and bend him over the sink. Aki is yelling apologies and begging Uncle Ryu not to spank him. His dick starts to stiffen in his tailored Ferre slacks. Yanking the boy’s shorts down to his knees, he peppers his pert round backside and thighs with hard slaps. Aki wails. It’s…oh he’s a horrible person…it’s music to his ears.

“We. Do. Not. Kick,” he snarls with four final extra-hard spanks. He tugs Aki’s shorts back in place and hugs him again.

“I’m sorry,” sniffles the boy, rubbing his teary face against bespoke linen, but who cares.

“I forgive you,” he whispers at the top of the shaggy, sandy head. Aki’s arms go around his chest and the slender body squirms a little against his much larger, more muscular frame. The explanations are going to need to be fucking fast this time. With monumental strength of will, he rings his assistant and passes the puppy off to him to be looked after (and bathed) and then marches his guilty nephews into the kitchen pantry. It looks like a  battle zone. There is torn packaging everywhere, rice thick and slippery on the floor, panko crumbs underfoot and in every corner. Black, pungent soy sauce soaks into one of the piles of uncooked rice, and a broken bottle of rice vinegar adds to the hazardous footing. Amid is all there is a dish which had apparently begun the encounter as a dog dish. He peers at it doubtfully. Apparently there had been attempts to feed the poor creature a mystifying array of substances, including chocolate chip cookies.

“Aki,” he says as patiently as he can, “chocolate IS actually bad for dogs. It gives them a sick tummy. You could have hurt the little guy if you had given him too many of these. Fei was right.”

Aki’s chin quivers with distress and Ryu feels his resolve weakening.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him,” cries the boy. “I wanted to give him a treat for finishing his tuna!”

“Which tuna was that?”

“The kind in the freezer?”

Ryu’s resolve steels itself all on its on as he realizes they’ve fed a stray dog tuna that costs more than a hundred dollars a pound.

“I see. You know that’s not pet food, don’t you?”

“But he was hungry!”

“Well darling boy, he had a breakfast worth about two hundred dollars. And a couple of chocolate chip cookies will not have hurt him. Pure dark chocolate can be like poison to a dog, but a handful of chocolate chips won’t do him any lasting harm.”

“Feifei said I was a dumbass and he pushed me.”

“You should have listened to me, I’m older and I know more than you,” hisses Fei.

“Let me take a stab at this,” interrupts Uncle Ryu, who really wants to get to the main event because he’s irritated and amused and horny as shit and these two are asking for this like he’s never seen and it’s fantastic, but there are steps to follow, after all.

“You brought the puppy up and found it something,” he closes his eyes and rubs his forehead, “to eat. Then you got into an argument about the cookies, which meant you stopped paying attention to the puppy, and it made this mess while you fought, which you’re not allowed to do. You called each other names and hit each other and let a helpless creature fend for itself in a strange place where it could easily have torn open something that might have made it very sick or worse. And THEN you called me. Not the minute you found it and brought it up here, as you both know you should have.”

“I was afraid you’d make us throw it back away,” whines Aki.

“No,” says Ryu firmly, “you were not. You may have thought I would immediately begin contacting shelters and the police to see if it has an owner, and you’d have been right. You wanted to play with it longer, so you decided to keep it a secret. Yes?”

Both heads hang guiltily, worth a thousand words.

“My bedroom,” he says softly, menacingly. “Now!”

They both start a little and hurry into the room ahead of him. The long-handled acrylic bath brush with its flat, round head sits in the middle of the bed. Aki sees it and his eyes go very round. His hands sneak back to cover his bottom, but Ryu knows the boy really has no idea how badly the brush, when used as a paddle, is going to sting. Fei has a better idea. His dark eyes are pools of inky black, his lips parted while his breath comes fast. His board shorts are tented in the front. Oh, his beloved, naughty, dirty little Feifei. How he struggles with wanting his Uncle to be proud of him….and wanting his uncle to _punish_  him, harshly and brutally, and yet to love him too. Aki, he thinks, just likes to be a little naughty and adores the way it makes him feel after he’s been punished and is forgiven and they do the dirty fun things together and he knows Uncle Ryu loves him like crazy. They’re so different, and need such different things from him, but he loves giving them what they need, so the complexity of it doesn’t bother him. Most of the time when they’re naughty (which face it, they always are, it’s part of what he loves about them, despite the contradiction inherent in that concept), he punishes them together. Not today. The acrylic brush looks deceptively simple, but can pack one hell of a wallop. Which one of them requires, and the other….doesn’t.

He gets on the bed and sits against the headboard, brush in hand, smacking the flat back of it slowly into the palm of his hand while he regards them sternly. They hang their heads and fidget.

“Come here, Aki,” he says softly. Aki’s head comes up and his eyes are wide. “Kneel up here beside me.”

Trembling a little, the boy climbs onto the bed and kneels beside Ryu’s outstretched legs. Gently, he reaches over and pulls the boy’s shorts and underwear down for the second time today.

“Over my lap, little boy,” he murmurs, smiling a little in spite of himself, helping him out with a gentle tug at Aki’s wrist that tumbles him forwards over his Uncle’s thighs. He adjusts the boy’s position so that his already-pink ass is upraised, and he lays the cool surface of the improvised paddle on the squirming cheeks.

“Please Uncle Ryu,” he begs sweetly, “not too hard?”

“You’ve done some very bad things today, little boy,” he says gruffly. “I’m going to have to punish you very hard, and you know it.”

Aki whimpers, and sighs, and whispers that he’s really sorry, which Ryu doesn’t really believe, because he knows the boy thinks the puppy is worth it, and goddamn it, he also knows he’s going to let them keep it, even though he’s never really wanted a dog, so the wretches are paying for saddling him with it (fine, it’s really cute) with a few extra tears. He runs his free hand gently over the rounded curves of Aki’s naked backside, and the boy shivers. Ryu’s mouth quirks up at the corner just a little. So adorable, so sweet. Not that it’s going to save his disobedient little ass.

The bath brush comes down with a THWACK. It leaves a perfect, round, red mark in its own shape. Aki’s body jerks and he cries out in pain, squirming madly. Ryu knows that the plastic of the brush stings a great deal more than if it were made of wood. It’s not terribly heavy, but there is a bit of heft to it, and it’s a devilish sort of a thing to spank a boy with, biting and burning and stinging like a dozen angry bees. And yet is it also light enough that quite a hard spanking can be administered without much bruising beyond a few broken blood vessels. Well, at least the way he’s going to spank his littlest boy with it. He cuts his eyes over to where Fei stands at the foot of the bed, watching them with scared and hungry eyes, his fists clenched and his cock hard and his lip between his teeth as he worries for his brother and dreads and longs for his turn to come. Ryu will always punish Fei last if he’s not just switching back and forth with them both bent over for him at the same time, because he loves the way the older boy hungers and agonizes and longs for this, and to have to watch someone else get it is pure torture, and to be so powerfully aroused by his precious baby brother’s pained cries drives the boy mad. Ryu catches those black eyes and stares unflinchingly at Fei, deliberately raising the brush a little higher and spanking Aki a little harder. Fei’s eyes close and he shudders. Uncle Ryu goes back to his business. Feifei’s turn will come soon enough.

He spanks Aki’s cute little ass all over until it is red and hot and stinging, and he spanks the backs of his legs while the boy howls and pleads and wriggles and promises to be SO GOOD and it’s delicious. Oh, damn his black heart, but it is. He grips the boy around his waist and holds him still, hooking his calf around the kicking legs, and paddles faster, snapping the brush down so that there is terrible, mean, cruel, nasty sting in the boy’s bottom but no deep tissue trauma. Aki is bawling when he stops at last, setting the brush down beside him and pulling the sobbing boy into his arms to cuddle for a few minutes, whispering into his hair that it’s all right, he’s forgiven and it’s all over now. He doesn’t pay any attention to the boy’s hard little cock, because he’s still got business to attend to, so that’s going to come later. He sends Aki to the corner with his pants around his knees, ordering him to leave them there and put his nose near the wall and stay until Uncle Ryu tells him he can come out. He waits until he’s obeyed, and the sniffling kid has shuffled awkwardly and he’s leaning into the corner behind the big leather chair, his bright red cheeks on display. What a vision. Slowly, Uncle Ryu’s eyes slide to his other problem child.

“Come here, Fei-kun,” he purrs softly. Fei swallows hard and makes a show of crawling reluctantly up the bed to his Uncle side. And it is only a show, because there is naked want in those dark eyes. Gazing steadily into Fei’s lovely eyes, he pulls down his shorts. Before he can tumble the boy across his lap, Fei hurls himself into Ryu’s arms, his own sliding around his uncle’s neck, his mouth pressing to Ryu’s lips, breathing hard and begging for a kiss.

“Please, please,” he whispers, “I know you have to. I know it’s…it’s gotta be bad. I know…I want…oh Uncle please, just a kiss. Don’t be angry, I’m so sorry…”

Ryu kisses the frantic mouth and stills Fei’s trembling.

“Hush,” he whispers. “”I know you need this, Feifei. I’m not angry with you. I’ll take care of you, give you what you need.” He pulls the dark silky head close to his mouth and breathes in his ear so Aki can’t hear, “And I’m going to fuck you so _hard,_ little boy, my bad boy, beautiful boy…oh, it’s going to make you scream.”

“Thank you,” gasps Fei. And then he practically flings himself across Uncle Ryu’s thighs. Asami makes a mental note to have a talk with Feilong about the fact that he’s not going to ruin Akihito’s age play fantasies just because he needs a different level of intensity than the cute little photographer, and also that Asami’s NOT going to forget that he does. Then he sets it aside and goes about paddling his oldest nephew’s ass raw. It’s exactly the kind of sensation that Fei craves, the little bit of heft to the longer-handled bath brush making it harder than a hairbrush, and Ryu brings it down with more force and follow-through than with the younger and more sensitive brother, so that the ache of each blow is felt in the muscle of the lovely young man across his legs, the one who grinds his pretty cock against his Uncle’s thigh with every spank even as he cries out in pain. The surface sting is vicious, and stacked on top of the weighty whacks, pushes Fei rather quickly just where he wants to go, so that he lets go his fears and worries and agonizing over why he needs this so and just cries, lifting his hips and rocking with the hard smacks. Quiet tears at first, that dampen the bedspread and slowly drain the tension from the lovely body, until all that considerably muscle is lax and quivering over Ryu’s lap. He grins and spanks Fei harder, and sees that there is some bruising beginning to show amid the hot red staining the naked buttocks. He has seen Fei many times, days later, sliding his hand surreptitiously behind himself when he thinks no one is looking, to press at the marks and bruises and to smile a tiny secret smile at how it makes him shiver. At last Fei sobs out loud, and wails that he is sorry, and writhes in pain and when a particularly hard spank wrenches from him a sound that is almost a shriek, Ryu knows he has had enough. When the brush hits the mattress with a soft thump, Fei  collapses, shaking with his crying, and Ryu has to pull him up into an embrace, holding the shuddering young man to his body and murmuring mindless endearments that neither of their counterparts would ever say      . Once Feifei’s bawling has been reduced to sniffles and the occasional hiccup, he calls Aki over from the corner. Aki’s eyes and nose are red and rather wet, but he’s not crying anymore. He’s still quite hard though, and himself enough to be embarrassed by it, trying to cover himself with his hands. Ryu laughs softly and pulls him onto the bed with them.

“So, young demons,” he says with a soft smile, “I’m not nearly angry enough to punish your little holes with a toy or my cock but I must confess all your wiggling and squirming on my lap has made your dear Uncle quite hard in his pants. And…I am not the only one with this problem. Whatever shall we do?”

“I want to be together with you both,” whispers Aki, blushing, “but I’m not sure how I want to.”

“I know,” says FeiFei thickly, his voice still rough and wet with tears he has only just stopped shedding. He sits up and leans to whisper in Uncle Ryu’s ear. The older man’s lips spread slowly in a smile.

“Yes, sweet boy, I think that will do nicely,” he says quietly.

A brief rearrangement leaves Aki leaning back against the headboard with Fei crouched between his splayed thighs and Uncle Ryu kneeling behind Fei with a bottle of lubricant in his hand. Aki gasps out loud when Fei leans down and licks his cock from root to tip, and then ducks his head back down to suck slowly on his testicles, one at a time, while his Uncle slowly fingers him open from behind. Fei is making desperate sounds in his throat by the time his uncle is satisfied. The boy backs off his whimpering little brother’s cock.

“You…hnn…don’t forget…what you…hng…what you said,” he pants, and then slurps Aki’s cock deep into his mouth, making the poor boy shout out in astonishment and arch his hips helplessly.

“Telling me how to do my job and throwing my own words back at me hm?” muses Ryu darkly at the back of Fei’s head, loving the way it makes the boy shiver, and without warning he takes aim at the sweet little bullseye of his pucker and shoves himself roughly inside, balls deep. Fei shrieks around Aki’s cock.

“Hey,” says Aki, looking across Fei’s body at Uncle Ryu, a tiny twinkle in his eye, “his mouth stopped working!”

There are a few seconds then where all three of them snicker or chuckle or huff out a laugh, because this is the first time Akihito has shown his own true face during these age play scenes, and for it to be at such a perfect moment is too clever to ignore. Fei rolls his eyes up at Aki and makes a face at him, then taking the boy’s erection all the way to the back of his throat. Ryu cannot see exactly what his right and does, but when Aki throws his head back and howls, he’s pretty sure he’s just gotten a long, slender finger shoved firmly up his tight little ass. Fei rolls his hips urgently and Ryu needs no further prompting. He snaps his own hips forward hard, then continues to hammer himself into his boy with the force of his powerful back and shoulder muscles, wrenching screams from Fei and frantic groans from Aki as his brother’s sounds vibrate up and down the shaft of his cock. Ryu shoves Fei’s hips down onto the mattress and does his level best to fuck him right into it, knowing what he’s doing is going to leave the boy very, very sore, but he loves the thought. Relishes it. Fucks him even harder, enough so that Fei struggles a little, digging his toes into the mattress to try to escape, but he can’t. Ryu leans forward and catches Aki’s open mouth in a drugging kiss, nipping his adorable bottom lip and sucking on his tongue and swallowing his cries of pleasure.

Aki comes first, his voice rising to a shrill scream in his uncle’s mouth, giving poor Fei no warning. Of course, with Aki it’s pretty easy to tell when he’s close by the way his soft (or louder) cries give way to disjointed noises and half-sentences and parts of words. Even though he’s saying them into his uncle’s mouth, Fei still can’t help but have noticed the signs, and swallows Aki down with no trouble, Aki slides out from under his brother to lie full-length beside him, stroking Fei’s beautiful hair and holding his hand and telling him how wonderful he looks. Ryu snarls, feeling his own release start to coil sinuously around the base of his spine, stalking towards him like the tiger the boys say he reminds them of, taking in the pleasure and the abandon of just fucking the hell out of this gorgeous creature under him. The cat, were there really a cat, would be finished rubbing against his spine and now trotting towards the surface of his body with great intent, gaining speed until that moment it will leap up and tear orgasm from his flesh.

“Bite. Him. Aki,” he grits out through his teeth. Aki looks up at him for a moment, confused, but Ryu looks pointedly at Fei’s neck and shoulder and glares. Aki’s eyes clear and he leans down, licking and sucking at Feifei’s throat until he finds an angle where he can sink his small, white teeth into the ligament at the side of his Ani’s throat. Fei shouts hoarsely and bucks against Uncle Ryu hard. The hole he’s trying to fuck his way through and out the other side clenches like a damned vice. He grits his teeth and breathes harshly through them, concentrating to make sure his cock drags ruthlessly across Fei’s sweet spot on every thrust. Fei shouts his uncle’s name and begs to come. Since his uncle is exactly seconds away from losing himself in this lush body, he snarls,

“ _Come!”_

And they do, both triggered by the word, shouting and shuddering convulsively. Ryu’s eyes roll back in his head a little at the feel of it, and Fei grips Aki’s hand tightly and practically sobs in relief. His hole snugs up so tightly around Ryu’s cruelly thrusting cock that his pleasure goes white at the edges and he cannot even see straight. Perfect. Bless Fei’s twisted little heart anyway.

They both hiss a little when Asami pulls his cock slowly from Feilong’s aching hole, but then they are all tangled together on top of the sheet, panting harshly and laughing a little at their own sheer audacity.

“Well, that was….” Manages Fei.

“Me too,” sighs Akihito, and,

“A puppy? Really? I’m not feeding it. Or walking it. Or cleaning up after it. Or paying for its damn shots. Or…”

He is interrupted by two men trying to both kiss him at the same time, and that pretty much wraps everything the hell up.

“                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             


End file.
